Although end-stage heart failure is not known to be associated with abnormalities of calcium homeostasis, Vit. D deficiency was found to be very common in these patients and appears to correlate to the severity of the disease. New evidence linking PTH and Vit.D to cardiovascular function warrants further investigation. The purpose of this study is to investigate the acute and chronic therapeutic effects of Vit. D in this population.